Contes de Freljord : L'apprentissage d'Udyr
by Windr3aver
Summary: Le premier conte de la saga de Freljord. Il était une fois, sur Ionia, un combattant des bois, Udyr, qui avait été recueilli par un moine d'Hirana, Sarutobi. Il sera initié aux arts martiaux. Udyr va devoir parfaire son apprentissage et acquérir la sagesse lors d'un voyage à travers les mers et les terres de Runeterra. Il rencontrera sur son chemin la belle Ahri.


[DISCLAIMER : tout ce qui a trait à _League of Legends_ appartient à Riot Games. Le personnage de Sarutobi appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.]

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : devenir animal ? Ça ne veut pas dire imiter, encore qu'il faille imiter parce qu'il faut bien s'appuyer sur quelque chose. Devenir cheval ? Devenir chien ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour Kafka : devenir coléoptère ? Ce n'est pas au moment où on imite que ça marche._ Gilles Deleuze, _Leçon sur l'Anti-Œdipe_.

CHAPITRE I : LE MOINE ET LE SINGE

C'est par une après-midi de beau temps qu'Udyr commença son apprentissage auprès de son maître, le moine Sarutobi. Il aurait plus tard à affronter la morsure du froid de Freljord. Mais la première étape devait se dérouler au monastère d'Hirana, au sud de l'île ensoleillée d'Ionia. Le conseil des Archanges n'avait pas permis aux glaces de se former là-bas : les consœurs de Kayle déployaient en permanence de gigantesques halos de lumière chauffante, qui éloignaient aussi les maléfices.

Udyr avait du mal à se contrôler. Son _primal instinct_ prenait souvent le dessus sur ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler le « bon sens ». Après avoir combattu Sarutobi, il avait finalé accepté de devenir son disciple pour réussir à maîtriser les forces puissantes et déchaînées qui se manifestaient en lui. Udyr avait vécu au contact des bêtes sauvages plutôt que des êtres humains : étrangement, certains individus se sentent davantage d'affinités avec la faune locale plutôt qu'avec leurs congénères. Enfant, Udyr se sentait fort et euphorique quand il pistait les traces laissées par les tigres dans la forêt, sage quand il comptait les écailles des tortues, et machiavélique quand il observait le vol des chauve-souris et les reptations des différents animaux nocturnes. Lors de son adolescence, il s'était réfugié dans les bois d'Ionia et attaquait les voyageurs et les brigands de passage. Un jour, il fut vaincu par le moine Sarutobi qui était venu enquêter suite à de trop nombreuses plaintes. Le vieux sage, expert en arts martiaux, emmena le jeune Udyr à Hirana, afin de lui donner la discipline nécessaire pour qu'il mette à profit sa force.

Le monastère était immense ; c'était le principal centre d'entraînement de celles et ceux qui voulaient maîtriser les Sept Arts d'Ionia : le combat à mains nues, le sabre, la course de vitesse, la tactique de guerre, mais aussi et surtout la méditation, la poésie et le dessin. Seuls les Archanges, dont la générale était Kayle la justicière, enseignaient la tactique de guerre. Les moines enseignaient les six autres, et Sarutobi s'apprêtait à initier Udyr à chacun des six. Pataud et brutal comme il était, on le voyait mal devenir le Dante de Valoran, prier les dieux ou rejoindre les rangs des peintres affiliés au sacerdoce d'Ionia. Mais la force n'est rien sans la sensibilité et la sagesse ; Udyr allait devoir suivre l'entraînement complet ou bien être expulsé d'Ionia, pour sans doute mourir assassiné sur le continent par les chasseurs nocturnes demaciens ou les vampires noxiens.

On voyait briller au loin, dans la petite cour d'Hirana, la lame de Maître Yi, et voler au vent la queue de son disciple Wukong. Dans la grande cour, Udyr exécutait une longue suite de mouvements complexes et précis. L'éclat de sa crinière châtain sous le halo de lumière angélique rivalisait avec la puissance de sa musculature. Udyr était devenu un jeune adulte au regard vif, il dégageait toujours cette odeur de pins et de buissons, de tigres et de chevreuils, de champignons et de fraises. Mais cette fois, ses gestes n'étaient plus grossiers. Il enchaînait ses mouvements avec une habileté inouïe, exécutant les plus beaux _katas_ légués par les ancêtres ioniens. La première phase de son apprentissage touchait à sa fin.

« Jeune Udyr, tu vas partir sur le continent de Runeterra pour finir ton apprentissage, annonça le maître Sarutobi. Ce que tu avais à savoir sur Ionia, tu le sais à présent. Tu es devenu aussi agile que le singe, alors que tu n'étais qu'une bête brute, pas même aussi subtil que les plus subtils des animaux vivant dans ces bois.

- Cher maître, répondit Udyr, où vais-je devoir aller, et pour acquérir quels nouveaux arts ? Je sais me battre à présent. De quoi ai-je besoin de plus ? »

Sarutobi lui lança un regard ferme. « Tu n'es encore qu'un nouveau-né, du point de vue la pure sagesse. Savoir se battre avec agilité au lieu de se ruer bêtement sur un ennemi en usant de sa force physique n'est pas tout. Tu dois être rapide comme le tigre, solide comme la tortue et fort comme l'ours. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, tu peux encore gagner en puissance, mais de façon disciplinée, comme te l'a appris le Singe. Enfin, tu dois aussi développer ton feu intérieur : la force ne se réduit pas au combat. Tes condisciples apprennent la poésie, le dessin et la méditation. Une fois les Six Arts acquis, le Septième est enseigné par les Archanges, souverains d'Ionia. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. En attendant, tu vas te rendre sur Runeterra pour devenir un guerrier accompli et t'initier aux rudiments des Beaux-Arts.

- Bien, maître, fit Udyr. Je vais préparer mon sac de voyage et recevoir vos instructions. »

Le jeune homme glissa dans sa besace un couteau, une miche de pain et un peu de monnaie ionienne. Les pièces d'or ornées de la figure de Kayle lui permettraient de racheter du pain et de faire affuter son couteau par les armuriers de Runeterra. Il n'avait guère besoin de plus, la mousse des forêts lui servirait de lit. « Moi, un artiste ! grommela Udyr. Et puis quoi encore ? Griffonner des têtes de yordle sur un parchemin, chanter les louanges des guerriers de Demacia, passer des nuits à réfléchir sur l'Univers, ce sont des occupations de femmelette hypocrite ! Moi qui croyais que la maîtrise de l'agilité du singe m'enverrait dans les rangs des armées commandées par les Archanges, ou encore sur les Champs de Justice pour rencontrer plein de champions forts et fascinants ! Me voilà réduit au rang d'itinérant, au lieu d'officier angélique ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de repartir dans ma forêt, chasser des sangliers et faire fuir les voyageurs qui ne respectent pas la nature. D'ailleurs, ces Runeterriens passent leur temps à inventer des machines diaboliques et à se faire la guerre pour des motifs futiles. Et ces Demaciens, qui se prennent pour des justiciers ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que les autres.

- Quel macho ! Quelle étroitesse d'esprit ! » fit une voix dans la nuit qui tombait. Un renard au pelage flamboyant apparut. Son regard étincelant n'avait d'égal que ses pattes élancées, signe d'une grande souplesse et d'une maturité certaine.

« Bel animal ! ricana Udyr, remis de sa surprise. Le renard, emblème de la ruse et de la perfidie. Tu ne fais pas partie de mes familiers. Encore moins si tu es possédé par je ne sais quel esprit démoniaque. »

Le renard fit mine de ne pas entendre.

« Tu ne recevrais que mépris de la part des Anges que tu adules, s'ils t'entendaient. Tu sais que leurs soldats ne sont pas des brutes sanguinaires, contrairement aux Noxiens et aux Demaciens. Et sais-tu ce qui fait la différence entre l'armée angélique et celles de Runeterra ? Précisément ces Beaux-Arts que tu exècres. Les soldats qui servent Kayle rivalisent avec les meilleurs poètes et dessinateurs de tout Valoran. Sans compter qu'ils passent deux heures par jour à prier les Étoiles, et à consolider leur puissante foi. C'est tout cela qui en font des guerriers angéliques, au lieu de simples rustres assoiffés de meurtres d'innocents et de viols de paysannes sur les terres ennemies. »

Le renard ne laissa pas Udyr parler. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Non mais qui est ce renard pour me faire la leçon ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec les soldats runeterriens. Ils ne respectent pas la nature, ils utilisent des prothèses robotiques et des machines polluantes. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce Viktor, un savant fou de Zaun ! On dirait que son rêve est de remplacer toutes les forêts de Runeterra par des centrales thermiques. Dans le seul but d'approvisionner ses engins de mort, armes chimiques, canons sophistiqués ! Non, vraiment, je ne me sens aucune affinité avec ces crétins dangereux. »

Udyr réfléchit un moment.

« Et puis je n'ai jamais maltraité de femme ! Leurs activités ne m'intéressent pas, voilà tout. »

Il paraissait tourmenté.

« Mais si Kayle l'Archange attend de ses soldats qu'ils pratiquent les Beaux-Arts... Que peut-on trouver d'intéressant à ces pratiques futiles ? »

**ooo**

« Il commencera par la savane de Kumungu, au sud de Runeterra, fit Ahri, la magicienne aux neuf queues. Là, il apprendra la rapidité. Ensuite, la Mer du Conquérant, pour la solidité. Enfin, les montagnes de Freljord, pour la force. Après ces trois étapes, il pourra revenir sur Ionia pour être présenté à la souveraine Kayle, qui décidera s'il est prêt ou non à devenir un tacticien.

- Es-tu certaine qu'il apprendra les Beaux-Arts au cours de ce périple ? demanda Maître Sarutobi. Runeterra est une terre de massacres, où la grâce est partout maculée du rouge des champs de bataille. Il y a bien longtemps que les artistes ont troqué leurs pinceaux pour des Soifs de sang.

- Oui, je le crois. Pour rien au monde je ne ferais confiance à un Runeterrien, mais j'ai foi en Udyr, fils des bois d'Ionia. Il est peu rustre, son feu intérieur n'est pas encore né. Cela viendra.

- Très bien. Je vais lui signifier par manuscrit. Udyr partira demain à l'aube. »


End file.
